If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?
by DeanWinchester'sWife4Ever578
Summary: Leo Valdez. The guy we all know and love. But he doesn't have a girlfriend. Well, now he does. Follow Leo and Abyssinia as they fall in love slowly, but surely.
1. The Son of Esperanza Valdez

If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?

**Huge spoilers from all of the Heroes of Olympus books. READ WITH CAUTION!**

"Grrrrr," Abyssinia said, when the video game character beat her butt. "I can never beat this level." Then she looked around. _No one's here, Abyssinia. Stop talking to yourself. _She thought. _I really wish I had a boyfriend, though. _She hit her head with her palm. _Stop being so stupid. Stop dreaming, and start living. _She had just moved away from Camp Half-Blood and decided since she never wanted to fight monsters, if she pretended to not want a boyfriend, she'd get one.

She had left right around the time Perseus Jackson had vanished. Abyssinia did deeply care for Percy, but since she couldn't find him, she left, never to talk to anyone at Camp Half-Blood again. Even Chiron, her dearest teacher, was avoided by her. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was an unknown number. She always answers those kinds of numbers, because she thought that most of them were pranksters, and she always could use a good laugh.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Small laughs and distant voices were transmitting through the phone. Finally, a clear voice spoke, but it was one voice Abyssinia did not want to hear.

"We found him," Annabeth said, laughing and most likely smiling. Abyssinia was thrilled that Percy was alive.

"Do you think I care?" she asked. She heard Annabeth scoff.

"Fine, then. But if you want to see him again, you'll have to come here." It sounded like there was gushing wind.

"You're not at camp, are you?" Annabeth was silent. Abyssinia knew she hit the spot.

"No, I'm not. We're getting Percy right now." She was surprised at this. _Getting Percy? What?_

"Where is Percy?" Abyssinia asked.

"Shouldn't _you _know that?" Annabeth asked, angrily. Abyssinia fumed.

"Didn't I tell you I couldn't find him? If I could've, I would've left by myself, and went to go see him again. Don't accuse me of anything!" Abyssinia yelled into the phone before shutting it angrily and throwing it across the room. She sighed, then went to her window and opened it up. She carefully tugged the protective screen off and flew outside.

It had been so long since she last rode the winds, and it felt good. She tracked down where Annabeth's call had come from, and flew in that direction. Finally, she witnessed a flying…ship? She flew up to the mysterious ship and looked on deck. There was no one except for a handsome young man piloting the ship. She landed and the boy immediately turned around.

"Who are you? Should I call Festus on you?" She laughed.

"You're going to call Happy on me?" Abyssinia laughed again. Leo resented that. Everyone had made fun of him because he named his beloved metal dragon, Festus, which meant happy in Latin. Piper even made a comment; "We're going to save the world riding on the back of Happy the Dragon. Great."

"Who are you?" Leo asked again, eyeing the strange girl. Finally, the girl spoke.

"I'm Abyssinia. Are you a demigod?" She asked. Leo stared at her.

"Why? Are you a goddess?" She laughed. It was funny how this boy thought of her as a goddess.

"No, I'm a demigod. What is your name?" She asked. The boy stared at her.

"It's Leo Valdez." Suddenly, the girl's expression changed. She had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Did your mother happen to be Esperanza Valdez?" _Why do you need to know? _Leo thought to himself, but he was just too nice.

"Yes, she was." Now, her expression was a look of absolute horror. She stared at Leo like he was a fiendish creature. Leo looked down. He hated how he was the ugly one. She was probably terrified that someone so pretty could produce something so hideous. Abyssinia tried to swallow her fear, but couldn't. _This is Esperanza's son? Oh no no no. Does he know? _Abyssinia searched his face for any recognition, but if he remembered something, he didn't let on.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Abyssinia shook her head.

"Not now. Where's Annabeth?" Leo pointed below deck.

"Thank you." Abyssinia walked away, pained that she was just standing before Esperanza's son. If Leo ever found out, she didn't know she would do. She approached Annabeth's door, tears in her eyes, and knocked.

To Be Continued…

Esperanza Valdez, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, and any other characters I might've mentioned (besides Abyssinia) all belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any of them. I also want to thank Rick Riordan for making such an amazing series. On behalf of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans everywhere, THANK YOU!


	2. Annabeth Chase, Are You There?

If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?

Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase, Are You There?

Annabeth had heard the knock on the door, but she was just too drowsy to get up.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"It's Abyssinia," a quivering voice answered, muffled from the door. Suddenly, Annabeth wasn't sleepy anymore. She rushed to the door and saw Abyssinia standing in the hallway, quietly crying.

"Oh my gods, what's wrong?" Annabeth pulled her inside. Abyssinia stared at Annabeth. It had been so long since she last saw her. She sat down on the bed with Annabeth joining her. Abyssinia slowly remembered what had happened just a few seconds ago. She had seen _Leo Valdez _and he didn't even recognize her. It was a good thing and a bad thing. A bad thing because they were best friends when they were little! _But no matter, _she thought. _Focus on what's at hand. _

"Nothing, I'm fine," Abyssinia whispered as she wiped her tears away. "I just really miss Percy." Annabeth felt sympathy. She felt the same way. Though Annabeth looked at Abyssinia's face and figured out that Percy was not the reason she was crying, she didn't say anything.

"It will be alright. We're getting him now," Annabeth said, searching Abyssinia's expression. It didn't change. Abyssinia suddenly stood up.

"I'll go meet the rest of the crew." Annabeth scoffed.

"It's three in the morning." Abyssinia smiled faintly.

"Exactly." Annabeth grinned as Abyssinia walked out, looked both ways, then went left. Abyssinia roamed the hallway until she finally found a door. She softly knocked and then entered. She gasped in shock when she saw the girl lying in the bed. _It can't be! _She thought as she approached the bed. She gasped again. _It is! _Abyssinia moved the hair out of the girl's face and she immediately woke up.

She leaped out of bed, throwing Abyssinia against the wall as she reached for her knife.

"Piper! Piper, stop! It's me, Abyssinia!" Piper stopped. _Abyssinia? But that's my… _

"Sister?" Piper said, as she turned around to look at the girl. Sure enough, it was Abyssinia. Piper ran up and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" Abyssinia laughed.

"Same. I've missed you so much." The two sisters hugged for a while, and then a sharp whistle pierced the air. "Ow!" Piper laughed.

"That's Coach Hedge. You'll get used to him after a while." The two girls ventured up the stairs, and Piper noticed her sister's expression change. Abyssinia looked at Hazel with respect and happiness, and then she turned toward Coach Hedge.

"Gleeson? Gleeson Hedge, is that you?" Abyssinia asked, approaching the satyr, or faun, or whatever you call him. Piper watched as they got closer and Coach gave her a hug.

"Abyssinia Jac-" Abyssinia cut him off. _What? _Abyssinia heard Gleeson's voice in her head. _Not now. They can't know now. Later. _She replied back. Gleeson nodded his head in agreement. She turned toward Hazel.

"Do you remember me, Hazel?" Abyssinia asked her, searching for any emotion. _What? _Hazel thought. _Who the heck is this girl? _"Maybe you remember me better as Abi." Hazel expression changed. _This is Abi? _Hazel remembered that day in the Underworld, when she was still dead._ A young girl had passed through and noticed Hazel was a little different than the other spirits in the Fields of Asphodel. _

_The girl stopped near Hazel. "Hello." She remembered that's what Abi said. "Good day." Hazel had said. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?" Abi asked. "No, not really." Hazel admitted. "Well, since I'm here, why don't we have a little chat?" Abi suggested. "Absolutely!" Hazel had said, overjoyed. They got to know each other, but eventually Abi had to leave. "I'll be back for you, I promise." Hazel beamed. But Abi never came back. She waited for so long. Then, a paper flew down from above. _

_On the paper, it said, "__Addressed to Hazel."__Hazel grabbed it and read its contents._

_"__Dear Hazel, I know I made a promise to you, and I wish to keep that promise. Unfortunately, I had to flee in matters of trouble. I will come back as soon as I can. You are a very good person, and I do not know why they didn't put you in Elysium. I wish you the best of luck. Signed, Abi.__ " __Hazel spent the rest of the day crying. _

They all sat down at the table. Abyssinia refused to look at Leo.

"So," Annabeth said. "Percy's right below us." Abyssinia started bursting out in tears. Frank was onto her. She'd been acting shady for way too long, and it needed to stop.

"Why do care about Percy so much anyway?" Frank questioned her. Abyssinia sucked in her tears and slapped Frank.

"Don't you know? Percy is my brother."

To Be Continued…

Esperanza Valdez, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and any other characters I might've mentioned (besides Abyssinia) all belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any of them. I also want to thank Rick Riordan for making such an amazing series. On behalf of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans everywhere, THANK YOU!


End file.
